WordStar:3.00:1/OVERVIEW.TXT
File content .op ��OVERVIE× of WordStar�� (for release 3.00) ��WordStar„� ió á screen-oriented¬ CP/Í compatible¬ integrateä worä  processinç systeí specificallù designeä foò non-technicaì  personnel® Texô anä commanä functionó arå fullù prompted. �Videï editing�º á portioî oæ thå documenô beinç entereä oò  correcteä ió alwayó showî oî thå CRÔ screen» additionó anä  correctionó arå immediatelù displayed. �Automatiã disë buffering�º texô ió moveä betweeî disë anä CPÕ  memorù withouô useò intervention® Thus¬ filå sizå ió limiteä  onlù bù disë capacity® �Statuó line�º thå statuó linå displayó thå namå oæ thå filå beinç  edited¬ thå page¬ linå numbeò anä columî aô whicè thå cursoò ió  located¬ anä command(s)¬ iæ any¬ iî currenô operation. �Split-screen�º usinç á triple-spliô screeî �WordStar„ allowó helð  menu¬ CP/M filå directory¬ anä scrollinç texô tï appeaò  independentlù oî thå screen. �Helð menus�º fouò user-controlleä leveló providå thå learninç  operatoò witè comprehensivå promptinç instructionó withouô thå  neeä tï refeò tï á manual® Helð leveló maù bå changeä aô anù  timå tï allo÷ fulì screeî utilization. �Directorù display�º the CP/M file directory is displayed. �On-screeî printer-imagå texô formatting�º thå effecô oæ margiî  typå (eitheò right-justifieä oò ragged-right© anä margiî settingó  ió displayeä oî thå screeî jusô aó thå texô wilì appeaò oî paper®  Thå texô ió automaticallù formeä tï thå currenô settingó aó iô ió  entered® Eitheò settinç caî bå lateò changed¬ anä thå resulô  "previewed.¢ Botè settingó caî bå bå mixeä withiî á document®  Selectivå marginatioî permitó "cutting¢ arounä aî illustration®  �(NOTE: Thió paragrapè haó á ragged-righô margin.)� * �Microspacå justification�º wheî *  * printinç justifieä texô oî á *  * daisù wheeì printer¬ thå whitå *  * spacå iî eacè linå ió evenlù *  * distributeä. * �Word-Wrap�º eliminateó thå neeä tï enteò á carriagå returî aô thå  enä oæ eacè line® Á worä toï lonç tï fiô aô thå enä oæ á linå ió  automaticallù moveä tï thå nexô line® RETURN ió useä onlù tï  indicatå thå enä oæ á paragrapè oò tï creatå á linå space® Thió  eliminateó manù keystrokeó anä increaseó thå ratå oæ texô entry. .pa Š.pn2 �Powerfuì editinç commands�º includå deletå character¬ word¬ linå  oò block» set/cleaò variablå taâ stop» blocë move¬ copy¬ deletå  anä outpuô tï disk» find» finä ¦ replace» write/reaä from/tï  otheò files» set/returî tï placå markers» inserô mode» �and� ��more��. �Dynamiã pagå breaë display�º á horizontaì dotteä line¬ noô parô oæ  thå text¬ ió showî oî thå screeî wherå á printeò pagå breaë woulä  occur® Thå pagå breaë linå ió dynamicallù repositioneä wheî texô  entrù oò deletioî affectó pagå size® Visuaì editó oæ á prinô  imagå allo÷ eveî aî inexperienceä operatoò tï perforí sophisti� cateä texô composition. �Automatic-Centering�º witè á two-strokå command¬ texô ió automati� callù centereä oî á line. �Automatiã Backspacå Insertion�º frequently-used backspace/over- prinô combinationó caî bå accomplisheä withouô additionaì key� strokes» ió especiallù usefuì foò foreigî languagå accentó anä  speciaì symbols. �Hyphen-Help�º ió á user-controlleä optioî thaô alertó thå operatoò  wheî thå lasô worä oî á linå ió toï lonç tï fit® Thå locatioî oæ  á hypheî ió suggested® Thå operatoò caî chooså betweeî hyphena� tioî aô thå suggesteä location¬ oò earlieò iî thå word¬ oò movinç  thå wholå worä tï thå nexô line® Iæ lateò editinç eliminateó thå  neeä foò thå hyphen¬ iô wilì noô bå printed. �Decimaì Tab�º allowó columnó oæ numberó (includinç dollaò signó  [$Ý anä commas© tï bå typeä aó easilù aó operatinç aî addinç  machine® �WordStar„ wilì line-uð thå decimaló automatically® Thå  Europeaî formaô foò decimaló anä commaó ió supported. �Paragrapè Indent�º temporarilù setó thå lefô margiî tï á taâ stoð  sï thaô documentó witè multiplå indentationó (likå outlines© caî  bå typeä easily. �Pagination and formatting�: * User control of page length. * User control of top and bottom margins. * Variable heading/footing/page number locations. * Conditional and absolute pagination directives. �Headingó anä Footings�º flexiblå headingó and/oò footings¬ witè oò  without page numbers, are easily implemented. �Printeò support�º á widå rangå oæ letteò qualitù anä linå printeró  arå supporteä includinç Diablo¬ NEC¬ anä Qume¬ aó welì aó  teletypå compatiblå printers® �WordStar„ fullù utilizeó bi- directionaì printinç capability® �Prinô enhancements�º �Boldface�¬ �Doublå Strike�¬ �Underline“ anä  �Strikeout�¬ variablå linå height¬ variablå anä alternatå characteò  pitch¬ alternatå characteò seô, and alternate ribboî color® Š.fo -#- .LH10 �Scripting�: Both �sub�scriptó anä �super�scriptó arå fullù supporteä. .LH 8 Prinô enhancementó maù bå useä iî alì combinations® Foò example¬  underlineä anä boldfaceä ���sub���scriptó arå possible. �Non-displaù oæ prinô controls�º permitó examinatioî oæ texô witè  displaù oæ prinô controló suppressed® Thus¬ thå terminaì screeî  wilì displaù á truå prinô image. �Selectivå Pagå Printing�º permitó yoõ tï specifù botè thå firsô  anä lasô pagå sï thaô onlù �á portion“ oæ á documenô caî bå printed. �Multiplå copù printing�º allowó thå samå filå tï bå printeä morå  thaî onå timå withouô constanô operatoò attention® (*) �Chaineä printing�º á serieó oæ fileó caî bå automaticallù printeä  bù merelù specifyinç thå variouó fileó bù name® Thió featurå  alsï reduceó thå timå needeä tï creatå documentó anä ió  especiallù usefuì wheî "boiler-plate¢ ió commonlù used® Disë  storagå requirementó arå significantlù reduceä bù eliminatinç  file-contenô duplicatioî oî thå samå disk® (*) �Nesteä printing�º fileó printeä usinç thå Chaineä Printinç featurå  can¬ themselves¬ contaiî referenceó tï otheò files. (*) �Concurrenô prinô function� (backgrounä printing)º printinç and  editinç �simultaneously�, thus improving operator productivity. �Supporô oæ sheet-feeders�º commandó foò controllinç papeò motioî  arå executeä froí printing-controì codeó embeddeä iî text» botè  singlå anä twin-hoppeò mechanisms. �Filå management�º "copy¢ anä "rename¢ are �WordStar� functionó. �Prograí Execution�º allowó á prograí (sucè aó aî operatinç systeí  utility» e.g® STAT© tï bå executed¬ witè automatiã returî tï  �WordStar�® Eliminateó the neeä tï exiô tï CP/M. �Variablå linå height�º is useò defined and easily changed® .LH 20 This is an example of variable line height. (.LH 20) .LH 18 This is an example of variable line height. (.LH 18) .LH 16 This is an example of variable line height. (.LH 16) .LH 14 This is an example of variable line height. (.LH 14) .LH 12 This is an example of variable line height. (.LH 12) .LH 10 This is an example of variable line height. (.LH 10) .LH 8 This is an example of variable line height. (.LH 8) .LH 6 This is an example of variable line height. (.LH 6) .LH 8 .he�WordStar� Overview for release 3.00 Page # of 5 pages .fo�WordStar� Overview for release 3.00 Page # of 5 pages �Variablå characteò pitch�º thå pitcè oæ printeä copù ió determineä  bù thå useò (pica¬ elite¬ oò youò choicå oæ numbeò oæ characteró  peò inch)® Witè á combinatioî oæ typå wheeló anä prinô commands¬  á widå varietù oæ prinô characteristicó caî bå obtained. The examples below were ��all�� printed with a 10 pitch type wheel: Š .CW19 This is a test of variable pitch. (.CW 19) .CW15 This is a test of variable pitch. (.CW 15) .CW12 This is a test of variable pitch. (.CW 12) .CW11 This is a test of variable pitch. (.CW 11) .CW10 This is a test of variable pitch. (.CW 10) .CW12 �CRÔ compatibility�º �WordStar�'ó videï ediô functioî wilì operate¬  afteò suitablå installation¬ oî �anù CRÔ oò videï board� 16�x�64¬  24�x�80¬ oò largeò thaô haó cursoò positioninç functionó anä thaô  ió accessiblå aó á CP/M consolå device® Becauså �WordStar„  controló cursoò movement¬ therå ió nï neeä tï uså á "smart¢  terminal; thus, equipment cost is reduced. �Installatioî program�º automaticallù generateó á versioî oæ  �WordStar„ foò uså oî mosô populaò terminaló anä printers» allowó  optimuí datá transfeò tï printer® Thus¬ equipmenô changeó don'ô  causå delay¬ inconvenience¬ oò additional softwarå expense. ���MailMerge��‚ ió á powerfuì filå merginç tool® Iô ió aî optionaì  module¬ anä caî bå purchaseä aô anù time® Iô ió verù easù tï use. �MailMerge„ caî takå datá froí onå filå anä combinå iô witè anotheò  filå containinç text¬ insertinç thå datá wherå variableó arå  specified® Thå operatoò caî alsï specifù additionaì datá aô  prinô time® Re-forminç ió automatiã wheî variableó appeaò mid-paragraph» therå  arå nï "telltalå spaces¢ usuallù evidenceä bù mosô otheò word- processinç programs® Becauså eacè fielä iî á datá filå musô bå "acknowledged,¢ buô noô  necessarilù used¬ �MailMerge„ caî selectivelù prinô datá iî  virtuallù anù format® Thus¬ thå samå datá filå useä tï prinô  letteró caî bå useä tï prinô á customeò lisô (witè accounô  numbers¬ contacô name¬ etc.© anä alsï mailinç labels. Useä iî conjunctioî witè á simplå applicatioî program¬ �MailMerge„  caî alsï bå useä tï creatå graphs¬ anä otheò visuallù effectivå  devices. (*© Featureó availablå witè �MailMerge�. � Ne÷ Features�: *** � Column-Move�º Thå Block-Movå functioî haó  beeî enhanced® Now¬ yoõ caî perforí alì  blocë operationó oî á columî oæ text¬ Š affectinç onlù á portioî oæ thå texô oî eacè  oæ severaì lines® Thus¬ á columî oæ figureó  caî bå adjusteä horizontallù withouô addinç  oò removinç spaceó á linå aô á time» full- widtè texô caî bå re-formeä tï 1/² oò 1/³  pagå margiî widths¬ anä thå resulô  manipulateä tï producå á multiple-columî  product® Column-Movå caî eveî bå useä tï  easilù adä lineó tï á prograí listing. *** �Horizontal-Scrolling�º �WordStar„ nï longeò  "wraps¢ thaô portioî oæ á linå thaô exceedó  thå CRÔ screeî width® Now¬ yoõ caî control  á "window¢ anä vie÷ thå texô exactlù aó iô  wilì appear® Thió ió particularly usefuì  wheî preparinç reportó thaô exceeä thå widtè  oæ aî 8-1/2¢ widå page. *** � Printinç Prompô Bypass�º Oncå á non-defaulô  responså haó beeî giveî tï thå questionó  askeä prioò tï printing¬ pressinç thå ESCAPÅ  keù wilì causå thå remaininç questionó tï bå  bypassed. *** �Additionaì Patchinç Areas�º Labeló accessiblå  througè INSTALÌ havå beeî expanded® Now¬  defaultinç tï non-documenô mode¬ disk-reseô  enable¬ anä otheò functionó caî bå toggleä  withouô neeä foò thå customizatioî notes. *** �Additionaì Terminaló Supported�º Thå numbeò  oæ terminaló thaô caî bå useä withouô  patchinç haó beeî expanded® Alì ADDÓ  terminals¬ thå IBÍ 3101¬ anä others¬ arå no÷  supported. *** �Multiple-Users�º �WordStar„ caî no÷ morå effec- tivelù bå useä witè Digitaì Research'ó MP/M. *** �Ne÷ Menus�º To support all the new features. *** �Ne÷ Documentation�º Thå documentatioî haó  beeî re-written¬ anä ió easieò tï understand®  Iî addition¬ wå havå developeä á instruc� tionaì aid¬ thå �WordStar_Training_Guide�® Thå  Guidå provideó graduateä instruction¬ iî á  self-teachinç format® Thå texô ió  substantially job-oriented¬ anä stresseó thå  applicatioî oæ variouó WordStar features. �����������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������